


Short Collection

by bugging



Category: TDZ AU
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugging/pseuds/bugging
Summary: Individual tags/warnings at beginning of chapters, first chapter is a table of contents(+warnings)also,,, IT FEELS BAD N GUILTY TO WRITE ANGST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS SO LIKE,, i aint gonna write it unless its specifically asked for/i ask yall for permission,,





	1. Table of Contents

1\. Greenbrier

-(Detailed) gore, plant-related gore, mind control kind of, blood, fire, burns, DETAILED

2\. Final Phase

-


	2. Greenbrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap discovers a new aspect to their magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Sap  
> (Detailed) gore, plant-related gore, mind control kind of, blood, fire, burns, DETAILED

It had been a fairly quiet day; with surprisingly little to do, Sap had wandered into the castle gardens to plant some flowers. Kneeling over the dirt, they sprinkled some small, black, kidney shaped seeds into the dirt holes they had dug out, thinking about how nice it’d look once they bloomed. Some nice dark red poppies, against the dark green shrubs lining the pathways; Sap was tempted to use some magic to expedite the process, but knew not to.

After covering the small dirt holes, they started to turn back to their bag to grab more seeds; their left arm only swung halfway before halting against a sharp pain. They hissed and looked at what had caught them: a creepvine, some greenbrier if they remembered correctly. Sap thought they’d gotten rid of that troublesome vine, at least along these main pathways. They noticed small droplets of blood start to bead where the vine was still latching onto their arm, and picked it off with an annoyed expression. The blood was slowly starting to trickle, so with their other hand they tried to clear it off, only resulting in it getting smeared across their forearm. 

With a huff, they planted their left hand against the dirt to once again turn back to the seed bag, this time managing to get their right hand over to it before feeling now multiple vines on their left arm. Sap snapped their head back towards the vines, noticing that now it was more than just the thorns; the vines were yanking on his arm, making the thorns dig repeatedly into their arm. Sap winced at the pain, and tried to use their right arm to tear the vines away. As if the vines could tell, it yanked even harder on his forearm, successfully pulling it closer to the plant and bringing Sap down with it.

They were more afraid now, adrenaline starting to replace the pain from the thorns. With a sudden burst of strength they were able to somewhat get their left arm up, but the vines were still wrapped around, with the thorns now slowly dragging along Sap’s skin like small daggers. Their face was scrunched up, but they opened their eyes long enough to realize that the cuts in their skin were starting to ...expand? This only caused further fear and alarm, as they watched small sprouts of greenbrier vines grow at insane speeds.

Sap was frozen as this happened, his eyes wide in terror, his mind becoming loud, too loud. 

The newly sprouting vines continued growing, somewhat slowing the streams of blood as it took up space within the cuts.

Sap’s left arm started to sink back down, with the original vines using the new sprouts as a grip, the older woody stems linking with the curly, light green shoots.

They teared up as they felt the roots dig deeper, curling around bone. New thorns quickly started to wrap around any exposed skin on their arm, the cuts growing in size along with the thorn’s accelerated blooming. 

Despite the immense pain, something kept Sap from moving. Like their body was ordered to stay. They were able to refocus on the original greenbrier, realizing that the two separate plants were starting to merge together, dragging Sap’s arm down to the dirt. 

The creepvines were now starting to crawl further up Sap’s arm.

_ Move. _

They slowly wrapped up around their elbow.

_ MOVE. _

New cuts were added, further sprouting even more greenbrier.

_ MOVE, DAMN YOU! _

As if a switch was flipped, Sap quickly fumbled for his ingredient pouch hidden behind their cape, knowing just from the textures what to grab. They crushed the components against a piece of corpite as best as they could with one hand, and splashed it into their saltwater holder. Raising the corpite, Sap turned their head away and tensed as he swung down at their arm, striking the detached rock against his own.

A blinding flash of light and sparks flew; the intentional magical mishap created a small fiery explosion against their skin, effectively reducing the creepvines to shriveled stems. 

Sap fell back, cradling his bloody arm as they yelled in pain; the creepvine was gone, but their arm had been disfigured in the process. A majority of the wounds made by the greenbrier was replaced with large, patchy burn marks, with the ‘ground zero’ of the corpite strike now missing a chunk of flesh approximately an inch across.

Trembling, they quickly tossed their head around to look at the surrounding plants, making sure nothing else was coming for them in a terrified fervor. With all seeming still, they weakly struggled to their feet and stumbled back towards the castle, continuing to watch their sides in paranoia while holding their arm close to their chest.

The poppy seeds in the bag started to warm against the sunny sky. It had been a fairly quiet day.


End file.
